Chicken Little 2 Credits
Full credits for Chicken Little 2 Directed by * Byron Howard * Rich Moore Co-Directed by * Jared Bush Produced by * Clark Spencer, p.g.a. Executive Producer * John Lasseter Story by * Chris Buck * Byron Howard * Rich Moore * Jared Bush * Phil Johnston * Jim Reardon * Jennifer Lee Screenplay by * Jared Bush * Phil Johnston Edited by * Tim Mertens Visual Design Supervisor * Chris Buck Original Songs by * Avicii & David Guetta Original Score Compused & Contected by * Danny Elfman Associate Producers * Bradford S. Simonsen * Monica Lago-Kaytis Visual Effects Supervisor * Kyle Odermatt Production Designer * Mike Gabriel Art Director * Mike Gabriel Co-Art Director * Ian Gooding Production Manager *Jennifer Christine Vera Head of Story *John Ripa *David Pimentel Heads of Animation *Hyrum Virl Osmond *Amy Lawson Smeed Directors of Pipeline Animation *Chris Buck *Jennifer Lee Directors of Cinematography Layout *Rob Dressel Lighting *Adolph Lusinsky Sword Fighters *Jack N. Green Technical Supervisor * Hank Driskill Head of Characters, Sword Fighters & Technical Animation *Carlos Cabral Head of Environments *Larry Wu Heads of Effects Animation *Dale Mayeda *Marlon West Stereoscopic Supervisor *Robert Neuman Modeling Supervisors Characters *Chad Stubblefield Environments *Brien Hindman Look Development Supervisors Characters *Jack Fulmer Environments & Set Extension *Colin Eckart Character Rigging & Sword Fighters Supervisor * Matt Schiller Simulation Supervisor * Marc Thyng Technical Animation Supervisors * Christopher Evart * Mark Empey Animation Supervisors * Adam Green * Mack Kablan * Daniel James Klug * Malcon B. Pierce III * Jennifer Hager Hand-Drawn Animation Supervisor * Eric Goldberg Crowds Supervisor * Yasser Hamed Associate Technical Supervisors *Brett Achorn *Sean Palmer Layout Finaling Supervisor * Michael Talarico Lighting Supervisors * Chris Springfield * Corey Butler * Gregory Culp * Daniel Rice * Jennifer Yu Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor * Tim Nielsen Post Production Executive * Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producers * Chris Montan * Tom MacDougall Chicken Boy Finaling Manager * Cavey Lawrence Senior Production Supervisor * Karen Ryan Production Planning & Finance Manager * Belinda M. Hsu Zach Braff Matt Smith Ariel Winter Joan Cussack Steve Zahn Rich Moore Christine Tucker Ellie Kemper Jim Cummings Jason Bateman Alan Tudyk James Earl Jones Casting by * Jamie Sparer Roberts, C.S.A. Cast Chicken Little - ZACH BRAFF Piston Revenge - MATT SMITH Rose the Sea Princess - ARIEL WINTER Abby Mallard - JOAN CUSSACK Runt of the Litter - STEVE ZAHN Pirate Girl - ELLIE KEMPER Geyser the Rhino - CHRISTINE TUCKER Devley Mouse - Jim Cummings Fish out of Water - Rich Moore Buck Cluck - Christian Bale H.A.B/Narrator - Jason Bateman Black Zero the Octopus - Alan Tudyk King Legend - James Earl Jones Queen Diamond - ELLIE GOULDING Davy - ALAN SHAW Foxy Loxy - AMY SEDARIS Goosey Loosey - MARK WALTON Mayor Turkey Lurkey - HARLAND WILLIAMS Mr. Woolensworth - Patrick Stewart Prime Minister Bison - Kevin Kline Butler Moose - Russell Brand Freddy the Zebra - Kunal Nayyar Fox Guards - Raymond S. Persi Chicken Little Supervising Manager * Luke Smith Chicken Boy Supervising Manager * Chris Zewarts Motorcycle Director * Jennifer Christine Vera Casting Associate * Sarah Raoufpur Location Casting, New Zealand * Christina Asher, CNA Casting Location Casting, Samoa * Fiona Collins * Naea Asolelei To'alepai Senior Production Finance Analyst * Christina W. Chen Story Production Supervisor *Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Story Artists Additional Story Chicken Little Story Supervisor *Jim Reardon Production Assistants Editorial Production Supervisors *Charlyn Go-Giampa *Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Associate Editors *Karen White *Anthony Durazzo First Assistant Editor *Brian Millman Additional Editorial Support Production Coordinator *Jasmine Gonzalez Production Assistant *Nicole Stone Visual Development Production Supervisor *Kelly Elsert Motorcycle Visual Development Manager *Luke Felix Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Additional Motorcycle Visual Development Production Assistant Jacob S. Burnham Asset Production Production Supervisors Characters *Julie Baner Environments *Marisa X. Castro *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Motorcycles *Nora Johnston Modeling Modeling Enviroment Lead Charles Cunningham-Scott Motorcycle Modeling Artist Borja Montoro Cavero Modelers Production Modeling Supervisors Character Rigging Motorcycle Rigging Lead Suzan Kim Rigging Artists Character Motorcycles Lead Coordinator Karen Ryan Motorcycle Supervising Manager Cory Loftis Motorcycle Managers Alexander Woodhouse Tim Glass Motorcycle Artists Character Simulation Look Development Technical Directors Layout Animation Crowd Animation Technical Animation Sword Fighters Effects Lighting Stereo Production Additional Production Support Chicken Little 2 Story Trust Music Post Production Technology The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank the Sword Fighting Company of Ace Cluck & Chicken Boy Ace of Grodguides IceWorks Teacher Pet Hospital Los Angeles Zoo Clossal Squad, UK & International War of the Navy Ocean and Sea Orange City The Cast of Hamilton Mammal Refrence Center Viking International Company, Inc. Petco Marple Sports Arena Gatorade The Cast of Hamilton The Loas Angeles Zoo Karl Gnass Captain Peg Brandon Rata Hannemann Astrid Drollet, Caroline Raimbault, Are Raimbault Della Saba Sarah-Nicole Robles Abraham Benrubi With Thanks JOHN SALBA The entire Walt Disney Animation Studios Community who gifted us with their talent, hard work, inventiveness & good humor Additional Thanks In Memory of John Balda Game Systems is a register trademark of Moon Company, Inc. @2016 Amazing Wall, Inc. Production Babies Soundtrack Available on @2018 DISNEY ENTERPRISES INC, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Disney Interprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created & Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California. Category:Credits